Mario Frisbee
Mario Frisbee 'is a Mario Sports Game based on Ultimate Frisbee. The game is for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The game plays similar to real-life Ultimate Frisbee. On Offense, players throw the Frisbee to each other, attempting to have somebody catch the Frisbee in the other side's end zone. Players may not move while holding the frisbee. On Defense, players attempt to steal the Frisbee or cause the other team to drop it. If the frisbee hits the ground, the other team starts with the frisbee from that very spot. Each game is divided into two halves, with each half lasting 8 minutes. Players switch directions every time they score. At the end of the second half, whichever team has the most points wins. 'Team Dynamics Teams are made up of 7 Players: 3 Captains and 4 Assistants. 4 Players are on the field at any given time. 'Captains' Each Captain has their own Stats, Special, Taunt, and Chemistry. They are also the only characters that can be controlled by the player. A Captain's Stats determine their specialty on the field. All-Around Characters have no advantages or disadvantages. Powerful Characters throw the most Powerful Throws, but are usually a bit slow. Speedy Characters move the fastest, but aren't very powerful. Defensive Characters have a longer reach, but usually lack in the other categories. Technical Characters can curve their throws and have a slightly higher chance of pulling off risky techniques. Endurance Characters have the best stamina, causing them to tire more slowly. All Captains have Chemistry with the other Captains. A Captain's Chemistry with another Captain, along with current Morale and Stamina, determines how successful Team Techniques are. For example: Luigi has Positive Chemistry with Mario, and so can consistently perform Team Techniques with him. Luigi has Neutral Chemistry with Rosalina, meaning their Team Techniques succeed a bit more than half of the time. Luigi has Negative Chemistry with Waluigi, which gives their Team Techniques a very low chance of success. Chemistry between Captains also affects the speed that the Morale Meter fills up. 'Assistants' Assistants make up the rest of the team. They can not perform Taunts, Specials, or Team Techniques. Each Assistant has their own stats and class. They do not affect Team Chemistry, allowing them to be mixed and matched to complement the Team's Strengths. 'Morale Meter' The Morale Meter for each team is displayed in the corner of the screen. High Morale gives small bonuses to your team's stats, while Low Morale causes your team's stats to be slightly lowered. Increasing Morale To increase Morale, the player can... *Perform Team Techniques Successfully *Score *Perform Successful Throws and Catches *Complete a Taunt *Successfully Steal the Frisbee from the other team Decreasing Morale To decrease Morale, the player can... *Try to start Team Techniques and have them fail *Have the other team score *Drop the Frisbee *Have the Frisbee fly close to a Captain Mid-Taunt, then hit the ground 'Stamina and Substitutions' Each character has a Stamina Meter, shown by a Sweat Drop with their character's head next to it under their team's Morale Meter. The Stamina Meter depletes when the character runs, catches, and performs special Techniques. A character's Stamina stat determines how quickly their Stamina depletes. When a character has low Stamina, all other stats decrease sharply. Each Team has the ability to substitute out players every minute. When one team calls substitutions, the other team can also substitute their players. While a Player is sitting on the bench, their Stamina recharges. 'Special Techniques' 'Team Techniques' These require two Captains with Neutral or Positive Chemistry to be on the field at the same time. Offensive GIVE AND GO: The player with the Frisbee throws it to their partner, who quickly throws it ahead of them for the first player to catch. Good for covering distance quickly and throwing around defenders. GIMME A BOOST: One player picks up the other on their shoulders and throws them towards an incoming frisbee. Good for catching something too far away for a slide to pick up. ''Defensive DUAL COVER: While locked on to a player, this technique can be used to form a circle around that player with the help of an ally. Good for cutting off key players in your opponent's strategy. GIMME A BOOST: One player picks up the other on their shoulders and throws them towards an incoming frisbee. Good for catching something too far away for a slide to pick up. 'Special Move''' This is an over-the-top, super powerful throw that can only be used when the Morale Meter is full. It results in a throw that knocks enemies (and allies) out of the way until it reaches the End Zone, where it loses steam and can be caught by a teammate. Characters Captains Chemistry Chart +: Positive Chemistry -: Negative Chemistry Blank: Neutral Chemistry X: Impossible to have on same team Assistants Catch Cards Catch Cards are collectibles that are recieved when an Online Battle is won. Each has a rarity, and talks about a character, court, or spot of chemistry. A player can have up to nine of any card. They can be traded online with other players. A card can be traded for one card of the same rarity or three of a card with one less rarity. Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario (series) Category:Articles under Construction